A Trip To Remember
by Miss Magic 101
Summary: Alison goes on a trip to Wrestlemania 24. She has had her heart broken and thinks that she won't enjoy the trip after all, then she meets a 17 year old Jeff Hardy. Will romance blossom or will her friend ruin it? Jeff Hardy is 17 in this story! :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! **

**This is my new story, well I say new, but I wrote it about a year ago, that's why it says Wrestlemania 24 in it! But oh well!**

**Let me know what you think, I hope you like it because I have more chapters to add if you do!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**~ CHAPTER ONE ~**

Alison Johnson was 17 years old. She was incredibly beautiful for her age; her face was enveloped gracefully by long, feathered golden locks of hair. Her hair was streaked with red stripes every so often adding some individuality to her. These stripes of colour changed every couple of weeks, one fortnight they would be red, the next they would be blue, then green. Her eyes were as green as emeralds and they even shone like diamonds when she was happy. These eyes were usually shrouded in mystery with the excessive use of eyeliner. She was tall, slim and slender and she seemed to be a normal girl, worrying about boyfriends and school.

However, Alison did not worry about boyfriends at all. Yes, she worried about school, but not about boyfriends and love, in fact she had never actually ever fancied any boy she knew. Boys were friends and that was that. She did not like shopping, unless it was for music or DVD's and she hated skirts with a passion. Also, to top it all off, rather than being into cheesy boy bands and shopping like the other girls in her class, she loved wrestling instead, her most favourite wrestler being the Rainbow-Haired Warrior Jeff Hardy. So as you can see, she was not really your typical girl, but that was the way she liked it. It made her an individual.

It had always been Alison's ambition to go and watch a wrestling event live. She didn't mind which one, it could be Raw, ECW, Smackdown or even a Pay-Per-View as long as she got to go and see a live wrestling event before she died. She had talked to her parents about this many times before but they never showed much interest, so she didn't hold out much hope of achieving her ambition.

It was the day of Alison's 17th birthday and she had asked her parents for tickets to see Wrestlemania 24, which was on in America in a couple of days. However, when she told her parents about this, they had merely sighed and gone back to what they were doing, so Alison wasn't really holding out much hope of finding a Wrestlemania ticket in her birthday presents.

After getting dressed for school, Alison bounded excitedly down the stairs-it was amazing how much excitement her birthday still caused for her-hoping to see that elusive Wrestlemania ticket. Her Mum and Dad were waiting in the living room for her, with a small pile of presents, which Alison had expected as most people were now giving her money.

"Happy Birthday Ally!" they said in unison.

"Thanks Mum, Thanks Dad!" said Alison in an excited voice.

"Open your presents then!" said Alison's mum.

Alison grinned excitedly and picked up the first present. Ten minutes later all the presents had been opened. In her small pile of presents Alison had gained, a Wrestlemania 23 DVD, a replica of Jeff Hardy's necklace, a giant Jeff Hardy poster, a CD of Jeff Hardy's band, Peroxywhygen and some nice bubble bath. Also, Alison had gained £200 in cash from everyone else. She was ecstatic; she had got everything she asked for. There was one more envelope left which said "To Ally, lots of love from Mum and Dad." Alison wandered what was inside and she opened it, the curiosity mounting.

When Alison opened the envelope and saw what was inside, she screamed with excitement. Inside was $1000 in cash, two plane tickets, first class, two front row tickets to Wrestlemania and even two backstage passes.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!" screamed Alison in shock and excitement, she hardly believed this was actually happening to her.

"Do you like it?" asked Alison's mum.

"Oh my God, this is the best present ever!" exclaimed Alison, still in shock "Mum, Dad, thank you so much. You're the best!"

"No problem." said Alison's dad "we decided you deserved a treat for passing your exams in July, that's why we didn't give you anything at the time."

"And there's two tickets there so you can take Jason with you." said Alison's mum.

"He'll be so happy!" said Alison, beaming.

Alison got up and gave her mum and dad both a hug and then bounded out of the room and flew up the stairs to continue getting ready for school. She was still in shock about the tickets even half an hour later, when she was eating her usual breakfast of toast smothered in red raspberry jam. She was still in shock as she donned her leather jacket and her leather boots over her black jeans and she was still in shock as she got on the bus to school.

Alison couldn't wait to see Jason and she jumped off the bus and sprinted into the sixth form common room, finding him sat in their usual place, on the old, dilapidated and patched leather sofa, with his feet up on the coffee table. When Jason saw his best friend, he grinned, and Alison smiled back. She couldn't help smiling every single time she saw Jason, he made her so happy.

Jason Wicks was at least 6 foot tall, with a lanky, but still quite muscular frame. He had jet black hair, which was always spiked, the ends of the spikes having been dyed a vivid purple. He had sensuous, engaging brown eyes, which like Alison's eyes were usually shrouded in eyeliner. He wore a long leather trench coat every day and he usually stuck to wearing all black. He was the most fancied boy in the whole school, and he knew it.

Alison clambered over the various chairs and then flopped down next to Jason, a huge smile still on her face.

"Happy Birthday!" said Jason smiling, hugging Alison "I have a present for you!"

"Oh Jace you shouldn't have!" said Alison, taking the present from her best friend and tearing the paper off. Inside was a Jeff Hardy wristband, a Jeff Hardy t-shirt and a set of photos of Jeff Hardy "Oh wow!"

"Do you like it?" asked Jason.

"Jace it's fantastic!" beamed Alison "You're the best!"

"Glad you like it!" said Jason, smiling.

"Oh my God, I have fantastic news!" said Alison happily.

"What?" said Jason "and I do too!"

"My parents brought me front row tickets and backstage passes to Wrestlemania!" said Alison breathlessly "and I have two tickets, so you can come too if you want!"

"Wow!" shouted Jason over excitedly, causing a few people to stare at him "I'd love to come, this should be so exciting!"

"Yeah!" said Alison "and because of the backstage passes I can finally meet Jeff Hardy!"

"Oh my God, trust you to think about that!" laughed Jason.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Alison.

"Oh come on Ally, it's obvious you have a crush on him!" laughed Jace.

"So?" said Alison "are you jealous? I can have a crush on him if I want; he's only 17 like me!"

Jason laughed and started singing

"Ally and Jeff, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first-"

"Shut up Jace!" said Alison, whacking him playfully on the arm "what was your news anyway?"

"Oh yeah, I've got a girlfriend!" said Jace smiling, his eyes lighting up.

"Really!" said Alison in a genuinely shocked voice "who?"

"Abby Jones." said Jason hesitantly, clearly fearing Alison's reaction.

"Jace!" said Alison, shocked "how could you, you know how much she's hurt me! You know this is going to cause me pain by you going out with her don't you?"

"Yeah and I'm sorry for that," said Jason hesitantly again "but I've always loved her and I can't help my feelings!"

"What, so even when she made my life hell you loved her?" asked Alison, in disbelief as she couldn't understand what she was hearing.

"Yeah." said Jason simply.

"But Jace-" started Alison desperately.

However Alison was interrupted by a sickly, sweet voice that simpered,

"Hi Jace!"

"Hey baby!" said Jace emotively.

Alison looked up and the person she saw made her want to throw up. Abby Jones was your typical 17 year old girl, well typical from Alison's school anyway. She had long, straggly blonde hair, which Alison knew was caused by peroxide. Her face was caked in make up. She wore a ridiculously low top and a ridiculously short skirt as well as five-inch high pink stilettos. Abby Jones was everything that Alison hated in a girl and to top it all off she was a vicious bully who believed she was better than everyone else and who had made Alison's life hell for the past four years.

When Abby saw Alison she grimaced and sneered

"Alison."

"Abby." sneered Alison.

"Well move then!" demanded Abby "I need to see my Jacey-Wacey!"

"No I was here first, I'm not moving!" said Alison forcefully "and please don't say 'Jacey-Wacey it's so disturbing!"

"Just because you're jealous!" said Abby viciously.

"You think I'm jealous?" laughed Alison "well you're wrong!"

"Ally just move for her will you?" said Jace in a bored voice.

"No why should I?" said Alison, shocked that Jace was siding with Abby "I was here first!"

"Just move!" said Abby harshly.

"Ally, just move!" said Jace more forcefully.

"But Jace, why are you siding with her?" asked Alison in a baffled voice.

"Does that really matter right now?" said Jason, who seemed on the verge of shouting "what really matters is that you need to move for Abby so she can sit down!"

Alison looked from Jace, who was frowning, to Abby who was smirking and back again and said in a small, hurt voice,

"Fine then, if you want to choose her over me, that's fine!"

"Ally it's not like that." said Jace, his tone softening.

"Well that's what it looks like to me!" shouted Alison in a tearful voice.

With that, Alison stood up and walked out of the room, feeling dejected. What was even worse is that Jace never even saw her wipe her eyes because he was too busy with Abby. All of a sudden, the euphoria that had surrounded Alison only minutes ago, evaporated, replaced by sadness and a feeling of rejection.

* * *

**Well what did you think? Was it good?**

**Let me know and thanks for reviewing!**

**See you soon! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! **

**This is the next chapter in my story! I've had a lot of fun writing this story so far, so I hope you're having fun reading it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**~ CHAPTER TWO ~**

Alison could never remember having such a terrible morning at school, and it was on her birthday too. The euphoria that had enveloped her earlier had now evaporated completely, and she now felt only loneliness and rejection. She desperately wanted a hug and someone to tell her it would be ok, but there was no one who would do that except Jason, and he was too preoccupied with Abby to care about Alison.

Every time Alison had walked up to Jason today, he had been attached to Abby in one way or another and when she tried to talk to him, her caring tones were only met with cold, hostile ones from Jason, or sneering sarcastic ones from Abby. To top off Alison's morning she had walked into Maths, the only lesson she actually had with Jason and had found that her seat had been taken by Abby.

It was now lunchtime and Alison was sat alone, looking over at Abby and Jason who were entangled together on a sofa that was not far from Alison. In fact, the sofa was so close to Alison that she could here what was being said, and was listening intently.

"I really hate that Alison, Jace!" said Abby viciously.

"Why?" asked Jace.

"Because, she thinks she's so special and sexy when she's so blatantly not!" said Abby rather loudly "everyone knows I'm the best looking girl in this school!"

"Yeah." said Jace vaguely.

"Come on Jace, Alison's a freak, you can't deny that!" laughed Abby cruelly.

"Yeah I know." said Jace.

"And everyone can see you're only faking being friends with her just because you know she has no other friends!" continued Abby "well everyone except her!"

"Yeah," laughed Jace "I mean it's so obvious I don't really want to be friends with her and she doesn't even notice!"

"She's so stupid!" laughed Alison.

"I know, I hate her so much, I've never liked her to be honest, I was only friends with her because I pitied her!" said Jace, laughing viciously.

Alison could take this no longer; she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She had always thought Jason was her one true friend, but obviously she was wrong. Alison knew she had to be strong and not let what Jason and Abby had said get to her, so she got up and went to confront them.

As Alison walked over to the sofa on which Abby and Jason were sat, she could feel butterflies in her stomach, which she knew were caused by nerves about what she was about to hear and find out at the hands of her so-called best friend.

Alison was now level with Jason and Abby and cleared her throat loudly, as they were kissing passionately.

"Hi Ally!" said Jace in mock excitement, with an obvious hint of sarcasm "how are you?"

"I'll be fine once I've said this!" said Alison, her tone hard, but quivering.

"What's up?" asked Jason, in mock concern.

Jason got up and put his arms around Alison, but she flinched and pushed him roughly away.

"Ally, what's wrong?" asked Jason, again in mock concern.

"Don't touch me!" exploded Alison angrily "don't you come anywhere near me Jason Wicks!"

"What?" asked Jason, with the slightest hint of a smirk on his face "Ally, come on it's me!"

"Don't you "come on Ally" me!" said Alison angrily.

"Why not?" asked Jason, who was definitely smirking now.

"Because I know your secret!" exploded Alison.

"And what secret's that then?" asked Jason, not bothering to disguise the malicious drawl in his voice now.

"I know you faked our friendship!" ranted Alison "I know that you think I'm a freak and an idiot, I know you hate me and I know I made the biggest mistake of my life by being friends with you! I heard you and her talking about me!"

"So you've finally figured it out have you?" asked Jason, drawling maliciously again "took you long enough!"

"Yeah it did to be honest," said Alison "but why did you fake it Jason?"

"Because I pitied you!" laughed Jason.

"Why?" asked Alison.

"Because you had no friends, because you were a loner and because I knew you were never going to make friends because you are a freak!" sneered Jason cruelly "so I knew the only way you would ever have friends was if that friendship was faked, so I took it upon myself to form a fake friendship with you!"

"I hate you Jason!" whispered Alison, the tears threatening to fall.

"Oh, that hurt me so much!" said Jason sarcastically.

"I hate you!" repeated Alison.

"The feeling is mutual, trust me!" laughed Jason "I never liked you Alison. I think you're an idiot. No wait I know you're an idiot! It was so funny when you fell for the fake friendship. You really seemed to believe I was your best friend. Everyone in this room was in on it, everyone knew I was only faking, but you were so dumb that you fell for it!"

The whole of the common room was now listening to Alison and Jason. It was silent and everyone was staring at either Alison or Jason. Once Jason had stopped talking there was a tense silence for about three seconds and then the whole common room, including Jason burst into hysterical laughter, directed at Alison.

Alison could not hold back her tears any longer. She felt a single hot tear travelling down her cheek like a white-hot knife and she knew that she had to get out of the common room before she completely broke down. So, before anyone could object, she sprinted out of the common room and out onto the playground, sat down on a cold, hard bench and sobbed.

Alison wept for over half an hour. She knew she had never had many friends because she knew she seemed strange to most people, but she had always thought that Jason was different, that he was the one who would accept her for who she was and be there forever. Now, though, she realised that she was wrong.

From somewhere in the distance the bell sounded for the end of lunch. Alison had History now, with Abby. She was dreading it. She wiped the tears out of her eyes, took a deep breath and stood up. She was shaking, trembling, but she took yet another deep breath and slowly began her way to History.

Alison got to History before the teacher, knowing that she only had to suffer this lesson, this horrendous hour, and then she could go home and cry all she wanted. As Alison sat down she could once again, feel the tears filling her eyes, but she bit her lip and gently wiped her tears out of her eyes.

Abby Jones, who sat in front of Alison looked like she was going to say something spiteful to Alison, but Alison was glad when their teacher came in because it meant Abby didn't get the chance. Also, the teacher coming in meant the start of the lesson, meaning something that Alison could focus her cloudy mind on rather than the emotional pain she was feeling.

Alison managed to focus her mind on learning about the French Revolution, and she was glad that the lesson was so intense because she knew that if she would have relaxed, she would have burst into tears again. However, Alison could still hear the vindictive sneers and wicked whispers of the rest of the class and this alone broke her heart, into such a state that she thought it could never be repaired.

When the bell for the end of the lesson rang Alison raced out of the classroom, hoping to not encounter any of the other students, particularly Jason and Abby. However, she was not that lucky, while she was at her locker getting her stuff together, Jason and Abby backed her into a claustrophobic corner and started kissing in front of her. Alison could go nowhere because they had completely blocked her path, so she was forced to stand and watch the horrific scene in front of her. When Jason and Abby finally detached themselves from each other after what felt like an eternity to Alison, Jason said,

"Oh, and just in case you were still wandering Alison, I'm not coming to Wrestlemania with you!"

"I know," sneered Alison "anyway your invite ceased to be when you called me a freak!"

"Hey," laughed Jason "I was only telling you the truth!"

Alison looked from Jason to Abby and back again, with a look of disgust and pity in her eyes. Then she shoved them both out of the way in anger and stormed out of the school, got on the bus, and tore up Jason's Wrestlemania ticket and backstage pass, the tears clouding her vision instantly.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading!**

**I'll update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone!**

**This is the next chapter of my story. Sorry it's taken so long to update, but I've been really busy with school work and exams!**

**Thank you to all the people who have read and reviewed my story, I really appreciate it!**

**In answer to a review...not in this chapter, but soon!....That's cryptic so not everyone knows what it means but hopefully the person that asked will!**

**Anyway! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**~ CHAPTER THREE ~**

That night when Alison got home, her Mum and Dad could instantly tell there was something wrong. They both tried talking to her, but couldn't get anything out of her. They tried mentioning Jason's name, as this always usually cheered her up, but today all it did, was cause her to burst into heartbreaking sobs and run up to her room.

"Ally, what's wrong, what's happened?" asked her Mum for the fifth time since she had come home that night.

"I'm fine Mum." said Alison in a flat voice "I'm going to pack, I'll be going to the airport in a few hours."

"Do we need to pick Jason up or is he meeting us there?" asked Alison's Mum.

"J-Jason?" stuttered Alison, the tears evident in her voice "no Mum, h-he's not c-coming with me, I-I'm going on m-my own."

"Are you sure you'll be OK, sweetheart?" asked Alison's Mum in a concerned voice "America is a big place!"

"Yes Mum, I'll be fine, better off without Jason to be honest!" said Alison.

"OK then." said Alison's Mum, still in a worried voice.

With that, Alison walked slowly up the stairs, put on her new Peroxywhygen CD and began packing. She packed all her clothes into her suitcase and also picked up her CD's, DVD's and books. She stuffed everything she owned into her black suitcase and put her wrestling magazines, Jeff Hardy's biography, her MP3 Player, purse, plane ticket, Wrestlemania ticket, backstage pass, passport, teddy bear and Peroxywhygen CD into her backpack, as well as a change of clothes and her toiletries.

It was 7 o'clock by the time Alison had finished her packing and she still hadn't had anything to eat. She sprinted down the stairs and bounced into the kitchen, an enormous beam on her face. She grabbed her phone from the kitchen table, as well as the chargers for both her phone and MP3 Player. She was absolutely ecstatic, but in the back of her mind she knew that everything would catch up with her in the end, when she least expected it.

For the next hour Alison did not sit still. Every time she tried to sit down to rest, she stood up again. She found that she was better walking around, helping her Mum clean the house (something she usually loathed doing) rather than sitting still and staring at the television. She bounded upstairs every so often to her room to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything, but even this did not help to quell her enthusiasm, in fact it only heightened it, especially when she saw that all her posters were not on her wall, and when she saw all her clothes were not in her wardrobe. She finally believed that this was not just a dream and was actually happening to her.

The hour between 7 and 8 o'clock seemed to go slower than any other hour Alison had ever experienced. However, after what felt like five hours rather than just one, 8 o'clock finally came. As soon as the clock had turned 8 o'clock Alison was waiting by the door for her mother and father. When they finally wandered out of the living room two minutes after Alison, they all walked out of the house together, into the biting British breeze of winter.

Alison took her backpack into the back of the car with her whilst her Dad loaded her suitcase into the boot of the car, and her Mum climbed into the front seat, a worried expression on her face.

"Ally are you sure you'll be OK on your own?" she asked, concern evident in her voice "we can always come with you, you know!"

"Mum, don't worry!" said Alison in a gentle, but exasperated voice "I'll be fine, I'm seventeen, I can look after myself and if I need you you're only a phone call away. Don't worry!"

"OK…" said Alison's Mum, trailing off and leaving the sentence hanging as if there was more to be said.

The awkward silence between Alison and her Mum was thankfully short-lived, because it was interrupted by Alison's Dad clambering noisily into the driver's seat of the car.

"You ready to go Ally?" he asked.

"Yeah Dad, I'm as ready as I'll ever be!" replied Alison excitedly "It's a big adventure and it should be absolutely awesome!"

Alison's Dad smiled and started the engine, slowly driving off from the house. Alison took one last look at her home before they rounded the sharp bend, then she plugged her headphones into her MP3 Player and settled into the cushioned seat, listening to Peroxywhygen. She was in her element.

The car journey seemed to pass far more quickly than Alison had anticipated and the only solution she could find was that maybe she had fallen asleep at some point. This would, after all, explain the fact that she felt far more refreshed than she had when she had got into the car earlier that evening.

At around 10:30 that evening the car came to a steady but painfully slow halt outside Heathrow Airport. Alison wandered out of the car, slightly dazed and dizzy from the lack of the cool night air. She soon regained her composure, however, and donned her backpack, took the handle of her suitcase off her dad, and walked confidently into the airport, her suitcase and her parents trailing behind her.

Alison still had an hour and a half free, and the queue for security and into the aeroplane was non existent, so, along with her parents, Alison walked to the nearest restaurant, which happened to be a McDonalds and order a Big Mac with a coke. She got her food and went to sit with her Mum and Dad, whose faces had adopted worried, scared and concerned expressions all at once.

"Are you absolutely positive you'll be OK, Ally?" asked Alison's Mum who looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"Yes Mum, I'll be fine!" said Alison in an exasperated voice

"Well we're only a phone call away if you need us." said Alison's Dad in a monotone voice.

"Yeah I know, but I'll be back in three weeks, nothing's going to happen to me!" repeated Alison, for what was the third time that evening.

Alison's parents said nothing more on the subject and exchanged unsure, nervous looks instead whilst Alison wasn't looking. Alison finished her food and got up, bouncy and bubbly, ready for her expedition. She had great difficulty in restraining herself from sprinting to the security guard, instead, she tried to walk slowly, but her feet still managed to control her, and they made her walk faster than she needed to. She got through security easily; they checked her bags and then searched her. They let her through almost straightaway after finding that she had nothing on her that was harmful.

She felt like she was floating as she walked serenely up to the person outside the entrance to the plane who checked her passport and her ticket, then pointed towards the left entrance rather than the right entrance to the plane. Alison smiled warmly and politely said,

"Thank you."

Then she turned to her parents. Her Mum was in tears, but her Dad was holding his composure in tact. Alison hugged her Mum tightly and then embraced her Dad, in a hug that made her feel safe and protected. She pulled away after a few seconds and said,

"I'll see you soon Mum and Dad! Don't worry, just enjoy you're time without me!"

"Be careful Ally!" said her Dad "remember we're only a phone call away!"

"We love you Ally!" said her Mum, managing to construct her first proper sentence, in the last five minutes, without stuttering.

"I love you too and I'll see you soon!" said Alison, with a wave.

With that, Alison walked through the entrance to the plane, turned to look at her parents, one last time, smiled and then carried on walking.

She walked up to the curtains into the first class part of the plan and gasped as she went through them.

The first class part of the plane was huge with about twenty seats in it. The seats were huge and would engulf Alison easily. They were leather, with footrests and headrests. Each seat had it's own accompanying television and a place to charge your phone, as well as a place to put drinks and food too. Alison was immediately blown away by it and she couldn't wait for the journey. She looked at her ticket and saw that she was in seat 17, right at the back of the plane. She took her seat and immediately fell into heaven, as she was put into the comforting embrace of the chair. However, for all the positive effects that this had, it also seemed to have a negative effect of bringing back memories of Jason. Alison bit her lip, willing this not to get the better of her and put it to the back of her mind, as she settled into this newly found heaven on a plane.

* * *

**So what did you think? Let me know!**

**I'll update soon, so I'll see you then!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! Well here it is! The next chapter of my story!**

**Thank you to everyone who took the time to read and review, I really appreciate it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**~ CHAPTER FOUR ~**

Alison settled down into her seat and pulled out Jeff Hardy's biography. She knew she had about twenty minutes until the plane took off however, so she decided to go and get changed instead of reading. So, Alison got up regretfully off the ridiculously comfortable leather seat and walked about fifty paces to the toilet. She got changed and tickled at her hair with her brush and then went back to sit down.

As she was walking back to her seat, not really paying attention to where she was going, she noticed that the first class apartment of the plane was a lot fuller and had a more excitable atmosphere than when she had left it ten minutes ago. She could see businessmen in what looked to be Armani suits sat in the seats in front and behind her. In the column of seats on the left side of first class she saw a group of teenagers around her age, dressed in designer tracksuits and hooded tops. They were grinning suggestively at her. There was a person sat in the seat next to her, who also looked about her age. He was reading so Alison could not see his face but Alison hoped he wasn't part of the group who were now blowing kisses at her.

Alison made her way quickly and swiftly to her seat, trying to stay as low profile as she could. She felt uneasy and intimidated by all the businessmen in posh suits and she was just plain freaked out by the group of teenage boys sat opposite her. She had the impression that this was not going to be a fun journey.

Alison was soon level with her seat and consequently with the seats of the teenage boys. They wolf-whistled at her and Alison tensed before she could sit down. She didn't want to admit it to herself and definitely not to the boys but she was scared. So she took a deep breath and went to sit down, but before she could the biggest and most threatening of the boys said, in a cockney accent that was heavily laced with malice,

"Hey darlin', come and sit with us, we'll show you a good time!"

Alison turned and looked at the boy pityingly. He was at least six foot tall and he had a malicious lopsided grin on his face. His black eyes were drenched with evil intent and they made Alison shudder involuntarily.

"No, I'm OK thanks," said Alison in as stronger voice as she could manage "I wouldn't sit with you if you paid me!"

The boys all laughed and Alison turned around, but unbeknownst to her, the boys were now scowling and throwing death glares her way. The boy that had spoke before spoke again, but this time in a more menacing voice.

"I'd do what we tell you darlin', if you don't want to be hurt. Now I wasn't asking you, I was telling you, come and sit with us!"

"No!" said Alison in a strong voice, although her voice was shaking.

"Well if that's the way you want to play it," sneered the boy, leaving the sentence hanging.

Alison shook her head again and turned back around to her seat for what felt like the one hundredth time, but before she could sit down, she was grabbed viciously around the waist and held in an iron-like grip. It was the boy who had spoke who was holding onto her waist, while his three friends crowded around Alison and sneered at her, holding onto her arms so she couldn't escape.

"Get off me!" Alison shouted in alarm, wriggling to try and escape but to no avail.

"No, you wouldn't do what we said so you're going to get hurt!" said the boy maliciously.

"Leave me alone!" screamed Alison, in terror "Get away from me!"

The boys laughed and tightened their grips on Alison making her wince. She was terrified.

"Please!" pleaded Alison "Please let me go!"

The boys laughed again, imitating Alison's voice at the same time. However, suddenly their laughs were interrupted by a calm but firm voice which said,

"Let her go!"

The boys were shocked and looked up, and in the process freeing Alison of the vice like grips they had on her arms. They were shocked but still cocky and smirked at the person, whom Alison had not looked at yet.

"Why should we?" asked one of the boys who had a gaunt look about him.

"Because I said so!" said the man "and I wouldn't disobey me, I could have you all down on the floor, knocked out, with one punch."

At this Alison looked up, wandering who on Earth she was sat next to. When she saw who was standing about ten paces in front of her, the person who had stood up for her, she gasped and a beam appeared on her face. Jeff Hardy was stood in front of her! She couldn't believe that Jeff Hardy, her hero, her favourite wrestler, and her idol was stood in front of her. She blinked again and again, but Jeff didn't go away, so the only logical explanation she could think of was that Jeff Hardy really was stood in front of her.

"Let her go." repeated Jeff in an eerily calm voice "I don't want to have to hurt you."

The boys exchanged looks, obviously not knowing who was stood in front of them, but obviously accepting that he was not a force to be reckoned with. The boy who had a waist lock around Alison loosened his grip. Alison was glad that the grip had loosened, but to her horror her feet would not allow her to move. Jeff Hardy seemed to sense this and said in a gentle voice,

"Come on, it's OK, they're not going to touch you because if they do, I'll have them down on the floor quicker than you can say Swanton Bomb!"

Alison smiled again and Jeff held out his hand to her, which she took gratefully as he gently guided her back to her seat. Alison breathed deeply to calm her nerves, she was glad to be away from those boys.

"Thank you!" she said.

"Not a problem!" said Jeff smiling warmly.

"Oh wow I can't believe this is happening to me, I can't believe that Jeff Hardy just saved me, I can't believe Jeff Hardy is sat next to me, oh my God!" laughed Alison "this is awesome!"

"I take it you're a Jeff Hardy fan?" asked Jeff smiling.

"Yeah, you're my hero, I've always wanted to meet you!" said Alison excitedly.

"Wow I've never been called anyone's hero before!" said Jeff, genuinely surprised "so what's your name then?"

"I'm Alison, Alison Johnson." said Alison, who was still star-struck.

"It's really nice to meet you Alison!" said Jeff, who seemed genuinely happy "can I call you Ally?"

"Sure!" said Alison "I prefer Ally anyway!"

"OK then, Ally it is!" said Jeff, who seemed genuinely happy to have met a person his age "so where you going to Ally?"

"Wrestlemania!" said Alison excitedly "I can't wait!"

"Oh wow, cool, I'm going to Wrestlemania too!" said Jeff "well that's obvious because I'm a wrestler, just thought I'd point it out!"

Alison laughed and smiled. She really couldn't believe this was happening to her, it was like a dream come true. She smiled to herself. Suddenly, she was interrupted by her reverie by Jeff's voice saying,

"Wow, you're halfway through my biography! How long have you had it?"

"Since this morning, it was a birthday present." laughed Alison "It's brilliant, I can't put it down!"

"Happy Birthday!" said Jeff, smiling.

"Thanks!" said Alison, genuinely excited "hey hang on, I can't see anymore wrestlers, where is everyone?"

"They're all on a different flight;" explained Jeff patiently "there wasn't enough seats for everyone, so I got shipped onto a different flight. I wasn't really looking forward to it, I hate flying alone, but I'm glad I was on a different flight now."

"Really?" asked Alison, bewildered.

"Yeah course," said Jeff "I've just met my biggest fan!"

"A lot of people at my school think I'm silly to like wrestling." said Alison in a dejected voice.

"Yeah a lot of people do think that," said Jeff in a level voice "but the most important thing is what the individual thinks, and I can see it in your eyes, you are a real wrestling fan. I saw that when you smiled earlier when I saved you from those idiots over there."

Alison smiled again as she settled back into the luscious leather seat, continuing the conversation with Jeff Hardy, hardly noticing that the plane was now moving through the air.

* * *

**So what did you think! Let me know!**

**I'll update soon, so I'll see you then!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! This is the next chapter in my story about Alison and Jeff!**

**I'm not going to give anything away, but I hope you enjoy it, and thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**~ CHAPTER FIVE ~**

Alison found that Jeff was one of the nicest and most caring people she had ever met in her whole life. Every so often he asked her if she was all right about what the group of teenage boys, who were now whispering quietly among themselves had done to her. Alison was, of course shaken up about what had happened, and when that feeling was coupled with the feeling she had gained from what Jason and Abby had done to her, meant that she felt like she was about two inches tall. But there was something about Jeff that made Alison forget all her problems. He had a kind, caring, happy aura about him that drew Alison into his emotions and made her feel like she was worth a million dollars. Alison also felt that she could tell Jeff anything that was in her heart, which was a feeling she had never had with anyone before, not even Jason.

Alison found out a lot about Jeff and realised just how much alike they really were. Jeff loved music, just like Alison. They both adored wrestling. They both loved chocolate and they both valued their family and friends above everything else in the world.

"Are you sure you're OK Ally?" said Jeff in a gentle, sympathetic voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" said Alison quietly "except for…nah, it doesn't matter."

"Yes it does," said Jeff, looking into Alison's eyes "what's wrong? You can tell me you know."

"Yeah I know I can," said Alison "it's just so hard!"

"The most important things always are," sighed Jeff wisely "I should know!"

Alison looked at Jeff quizzically. His eyes swam with a world of unshed tears and secrets, just like hers.

"One of my secrets for one of yours?" she whispered.

"I think that's a fair deal!" said Jeff "Ladies first, what's wrong?"

Alison took a deep breath. Where should she start? She knew that telling Jeff about Jason was a good idea, but she didn't know if she'd be able to cope with the memories of the supposed happy times and then what had been said earlier that day. In fact, even at the thought of the memories, tears started to cascade down her cheeks at an alarming rate.

Alison tried to surreptitiously wipe away the tears before Jeff noticed, but it was too late, as she wiped away the tears Jeff took her hand and said in warm voice bathed in love and sympathy

"Come here, sweetheart!"

Before Alison knew what was happening, she was sobbing on Jeff's shoulder, enveloped in his protective arms.

"It's all right," whispered Jeff "is it what those boys did that upset you?"  
"N-n-no!" Alison managed to stutter.

"What is it then?" asked Jeff in a caring voice.

"S-stupid p-people who h-hurt m-me even though I g-gave e-everything t-to them!"

Jeff let Alison go, but still kept an arm around her shoulders. He looked directly into her eyes and saw for the first time, the ghosts of everyone and everything that had hurt her in the past.

"Who hurt you?" Jeff whispered gently.

"My so-called best friend!" said Alison miserably, as the memories came flooding back "he told me today that he'd faked our friendship, because he felt sorry for me because I was a freak and couldn't get any other friends. Then the whole common room laughed at me and I just cried!"

"That's horrible!" whispered Jeff, in shock.

"I gave him my heart, I gave him everything, he was my world!" cried Alison "and I just got it thrown back in my face!"

"Well for the record, he's an idiot, you're not a freak and you're one of the nicest people I've ever met in my life!" said Jeff truthfully.

Alison looked doubtfully into Jeff's eyes; she didn't know if she could trust what he'd just said. But when she saw his eyes, she could see so much truth and love, that she knew he meant it.

"Thank you!" said Alison appreciatively, embracing Jeff tightly.

"Not a problem!" said Jeff, cuddling Alison back.

"So what's your secret then?" asked Alison, in the same gentle voice that Jeff had used for her.

"God, I don't even know where to start!" said Jeff in a dejected whisper.

"Just take your time!" whispered Alison "take as much time as you need, we're not going anywhere!"

"How well do you know my story?" asked Jeff.

"You grew up in Cameron North Carolina. You're mum died when you were three and your dad raised you and your brother Matt until you were sixteen and went to a wrestling school in Canada." recited Alison.

"Yeah, you're right," whispered Jeff "except my Mum."

"What?" said Alison, confused "your Mum didn't die?"

"Yeah she did," said Jeff "but the story that has always been published isn't right, she didn't die of a heart attack."

"How did she die?" asked Alison gently, knowing that this was a very sensitive subject for Jeff.

"She committed s-s-suicide!" stuttered Jeff quietly.

"Oh my!" whispered Alison, shocked.

"That's not it," began Jeff in a dejected voice "I was the one that found her, I just screamed and dad came running. He blamed me, we had the funeral and I cried so much, and dad still blames me today. He never lets me forget that he thinks it's my fault, and I haven't cried since my mum's funeral."

Jeff took a few deep breaths, and Alison knew he was trying to stop the tears. It all seemed quite natural to him, Alison thought. It was obvious he had spent his childhood doing it.

"Jeff, I'm sorry, I really don't know what to say!" said Alison truthfully.

"It's all right!" said Jeff, hoping that his tears would stay where they were meant to be.

"Jeff-" began Alison.

Alison thought better off finishing the sentence, and instead looked into Jeff's broken eyes and pulled him into a hug. Jeff tensed slightly at first, but then wrapped his arms around Alison, making the hug complete.

"It's all right!" whispered Alison gently.

"Sometimes it hurts so much!" said Jeff in a tearful voice.

"I know!" whispered Alison "Jeff?"

"Yeah?" asked Jeff.

"Why won't you cry about it?" replied Alison.

"I don't know really." said Jeff truthfully "I guess I just blocked it out."

"That's never good." said Alison.

"I know," began Jeff "but crying is a sign of weakness and I'm supposed to be this big strong wrestler, what am I going to do? I want to cry, but I just can't!"

"It's all right, OK?" simpered Alison "you need to talk about it before you can cry and any time you want to talk about it, I'll be there, OK, I promise!"

"Thank you!" whispered Jeff "oh and can you not tell anyone about this, I mean no one else except me, Matt, dad and you know, OK?"

"Sure!" said Alison "but listen, if you need to cry, don't worry because you don't have to prove anything to me, in fact, I think that sometimes crying is a sign of strength!"

"I'll remember that!" said Jeff "thanks Ally, you're the best!"

"No problem!" said Alison.

Jeff and Alison cuddled each other in a tight, loving hug. It was what both of them needed and they were glad to receive it. For the rest of the journey Jeff and Alison sat together, just talking, getting to know each other. This was very good for both Alison and Jeff because it meant that they built their trust back up in people, and they both felt safe. However, the most important thing in all this was that both Alison and Jeff were able to have fun and smile for the first true time in what felt like an awfully long time.

* * *

**So what did you think? Let me know and I'll update soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! This is the next chapter to my story!**

**Sorry it's taken so long to update but I've been stressed about exams and revision and all that!**

**Anyway I'm going to stop talking now so you can read!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**~ CHAPTER SIX ~**

About an hour later, Jeff and Alison were still on the plane, still talking, and still having the fun that they needed to have. Jeff and Alison felt the plan moving along smoothly beneath them and this was reassuring for them.

"So, what do you want to do in future?" asked Alison "with your wrestling career I mean?"

"Well, I'd love to become the WWE Champion!" said Jeff, smiling excitedly "I don't know if it'll happen but I think it would be awesome!"

"I think you can do it, I really do!" said Alison truthfully.

"Thanks!" said Jeff, appreciatively.

Alison smiled; she had never heard that level of appreciation in anyone's voice before. Well, not when that voice was directed at her anyway.

"So, what do you want to do in the future then?" asked Jeff gently.

"I'm not sure," said Alison, stopping and thinking for a minute "I'd love to do something in wrestling, maybe not a wrestler, because I don't think I can physically do that, but maybe like a manager or being on the creative team, something like that really!"

"I think you'd be a good manager!" said Jeff happily "you could ask to be my manager!"

"Hey, yeah!" laughed Alison.

"That would be awesome!" said Jeff happily.

Alison was just about to answer when suddenly the plane shook. Alison gasped, she was scared. She looked at Jeff, and she obviously had a look of extreme fear in her eyes, because Jeff took her hand and squeezed it comfortingly.

"Don't worry," he said, gently "It's just turbulence!"

Alison nodded, and took a deep breath. She calmed down instantly, but then, the plane trembled again, even more violently than before, and this time it didn't stop. Suddenly, a woman's calm voice graced the air of the first class apartment, which now had a panicked air about it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are near our destination, we are however, going to have to make an emergency landing, which will require all of you to slide down the various inflatable slides, onto the various crash mats at the airports. We ask for you to do this in an orderly fashion please, but still as quickly as possible!" the voice said "Thank you!"

Alison gasped and trembled slightly. She didn't want to admit it but she was scared. This was what she had feared most. Jeff seemed to sense that Alison was scared because, instead of moving from his seat to the door like everyone else, he put his arm around her, and said in a soothing voice,

"It's going to be OK, all right? I'm here and I'll look after you, we're going to do this together, OK?"

"Yeah, thanks Jeff!" whispered Alison.

"It's OK!" said Jeff confidently "come on then, let's get out of here!"

"Don't let me go, don't leave me please!" cried Alison fearfully.

"I've got you, don't worry!" said Jeff, grasping Alison's hand firmly, as Alison grabbed her backpack and Jeff grabbed his.

Both Alison and Jeff stood up and held onto each other's hands, because they both needed the support, contrary to what they said. Jeff started guiding Alison around the seats and the debris that littered the floor. Alison was terrified and Jeff could feel her shaking in his grip. Jeff knew he had to get her out of there as quickly as possible, but it seemed impossible. Suddenly the plane shook violently again. Jeff felt Alison's grip on his hand loosen, then her grip just wasn't there anymore.

"Ally?" Jeff asked confused.

"Jeff!" shouted Alison fearfully.

Alison's voice sounded so scared that Jeff spun around, expecting to find Alison behind him. However, she was not behind him, well not where he'd expected to find her anyway. Alison was conspicuously sprawled on the floor about ten feet away from Jeff. He gasped as he saw the fear that was in her eyes and knew he had to get to her quickly. He pushed his way through the crowd that was now building up around him and was at Alison's side in an instant. He knelt down next to her and asked.

"Are you all right?"

"I think so." shouted Alison, over the noise.

"Let's get you out of here!" said Jeff gently, helping Alison up and keeping a firm grip on her hand.

Alison and Jeff managed to fight through the crowd with great difficulty, but they still stayed together. They were soon in front of an emergency exit, the seemingly endless inflatable slide stretched out in front of them. Alison tensed as she looked at the scene in front of her and she seemed unable to move.

"It's all right Ally, just jump at the same time as me and hold my hand and you'll be fine." Jeff said gently.

Alison smiled uncertainly, but walked forward with Jeff by her side.

"Ok!" said Jeff "we'll jump on 3, ok, 1-2-3!"

On three Alison and Jeff jumped onto the inflatable slide and rocketed down it at a speed that took their breaths away. Alison thought she wouldn't enjoy it, but she screamed with joy. Jeff was laughing too, it was more fun than both of them had anticipated and by the time they hit the crash mat, they couldn't stop laughing.

"Oh my God!" laughed Alison "that was strangely, so much fun!"

"Yeah I know!" laughed Jeff "I want to do it again!"

"So do I!" said Alison "but we can't!"

"Why not?" asked Jeff, who put on a voice that was full of fake annoyance

"Because the plane's still up there, and we're down here!" said Alison, smiling "so how are we going to get back up there, eh?"

"Aww, but Ally!" said Jeff "I want to do it again!"

"You can't!" said Alison playfully.

"Ok then!" said Jeff sitting up and helping Alison up too "well can I spend some time with you then?"

"Sure!" said Alison happily.

"Awesome!" exclaimed Jeff "come on I'll take you to your hotel!"

"My mum never booked me a hotel." said Alison quietly.

"Ok," said Jeff "well you can stay in the hotel I'm staying in and for free, because you're with me. I can get you a room, food and everything for free!"

"Really?" asked Alison in a shocked voice "I don't want any special treatment or anything!"

"Ok Ally, two things!" said Jeff "Firstly, you're not getting special treatment, you're just getting a room in a hotel, and secondly, you deserve special treatment after the way your so-called best friend treated you!"

"But I don't deserve any special treatment!" said Alison doubtfully.

"Yes you do!" said Jeff persistently, pulling Alison closer to him.

"Thanks Jeff!" said Alison gratefully "for everything!"

"It's not a problem!" said Jeff, pulling Alison into a hug "Now come on, we'll get you to the hotel, ok?"

"Yeah!" said Alison, in a quiet, slightly sad voice.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Jeff.

"It doesn't matter!" sighed Alison

"Yes it does, tell me!" said Jeff gently.

"Not here," said Alison desperately "please!"

"Ok," said Jeff "Will you tell me when we get back to the hotel?"

"Yeah." said Alison.

Jeff smiled and stood up, pulling Alison to her feet at the same time. Jeff hugged Alison, before helping her off the crash mat. Both Alison and Jeff walked towards the pavement and hailed a taxi.

"Hi!" said Jeff as they climbed in "The Plaza Hotel in New York City please!"

The driver nodded and the taxi pulled away from the pavement, as Alison sat in awe.

"What's wrong?" asked Jeff

"You're staying at the Plaza Hotel?" asked Alison in awe.

"Yeah!" said Jeff

The rest of the car journey passed quickly, because Alison and Jeff were embroiled in a debate about whether Stone Cold Steve Austin had been better as a heel or as a babyface. In what felt like no time at all the taxi pulled up outside the large, glass double doors of the Plaza Hotel.

"Thanks!" said Alison pulling out some money to pay the driver.

"Ally, no!" said Jeff "I'll pay for it!"

"No Jeff-" began Alison, but Jeff had already paid.

"It's no problem!" said Jeff "you save your money!"

"Thanks!" said Alison, as she and Jeff walked into the grand, elegant hall of the Plaza Hotel.

Jeff walked straight up to the reception desk and said,

"Hey Rach, I have a room booked I believe?"

"Hi Jeff, and yes you do!" said the receptionist called Rach.

"Thanks!" said Jeff "and can I get a room for my friend Ally here?"

"Sure!" said Rach

"How much?" asked Alison

"Oh don't worry, you get it free if Jeff puts it in his name, which he already has look!" said Rach holding up a piece of paper that Jeff had just signed.

"Wow thanks!" said Alison as Rach and Jeff smiled.

"Come on Ally, let's go!" said Jeff carrying Alison's luggage for her.

Alison followed Jeff into the lift and then to her room. Jeff opened the door and put her case inside and Alison gasped in awe. The room was huge, with marble walls and gold fixtures and fittings and that was just what Alison saw from her moment's glance, she couldn't wait to explore it later

"Wow!" said Alison excitedly, as she followed Jeff into his room. She couldn't wait to stay here for three weeks

* * *

**So what did you think? Let me know!**

**I'll update soon so I'll see you then!**


End file.
